


The pillow fort of my Heart

by Natsu_Fightwood



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Multi, Soft Kang Yeosang, Soft Song Mingi, hand holding, soft ateez, to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsu_Fightwood/pseuds/Natsu_Fightwood
Summary: Yeosang being soft with all of the Members of Ateez.That's it.. Just softness* Holding hands* Kisses* Ways to say "I love you"
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Everyone, Kang Yeosang/Jeong Yunho, Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Tiny hands in big hands (Mingi x Yeosang)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try and upload every day as long as i feel like it. I hope you're in it for the ride :D
> 
> This work is inspired by this list on Tumblr: 
> 
> [Inspiration](https://creativepromptsforwriting.tumblr.com/post/643393616417554432/hand-holding)

They were all together, sitting around the table and doing a Vlive, just chatting with Atiny.

It was calm, they felt comfortable just talking about this and that. Mingi spent his time watching his friends, a soft smile on his face which was covered by the face mask he was wearing -but the happy glint in his eyes was still visible to all of them.

His bangs were pushed out of his face, dressed in a comfy warm jacket he sat between Yeosang and Jongho. He smiled, listened to San talking until Yeosang sat his Hand down on the table.

He watched the small hand laying openly on the table, inviting to be held. Mingi reacted on instinct, taking the tiny hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. Yeosang’s hand felt so tiny in Mingi’s own, like he needed to protect it -protect him.

“You ok?”, Yeosang asked with his quiet but somewhat deep voice, it was laced with worry.

“No I’m ok, don’t worry Sangie”,

”You can tell me if you want to take a break, yeah?”,

“I know and I will.. You ok with me holding your hand?”, Yeosang softly squeezed Mingi’s cold hand with a soft nod, he’d support the younger as much as he needs to.


	2. Calloused hands in soft hands (Hongjoong x Yeosang)

Yeosang had a bad day.

A really bad day.

Everything made him feel way more insecure than he normally would and it stressed him out.

His Vlive he’d finished earlier was filled with hate comments, which made him angry, even though he tried to do everything he could to not take any of this hate but it hurt.

He knew all of it was bullshit but it hurt. “Yeosangie? You coming? We’re done for today”, Hongjoong approached him, reaching for his Hand to invite him to join.

Hongjoong knew how he was feeling and Yeosang knew that too. “Y-yeah give me a second, just putting my stuff away”, the blond rumbled and started to throw his sweatshirt and water bottle into his bag. _Why do they hate him so much?_

“You wanna talk?”, the blue haired leader asked to which the younger just shook his head. No he didn’t want to talk about stupid people that just hate him for being alive.

It felt like a snap of the finger and the two were on their way to the Van that would bring them home, the calloused hand of their leader felt really grounding against his soft ones. “You’re perfect the way you are Sangie”


	3. Cold hands in warm hands (Seonghwa x Yeosang)

It wasn’t uncommon for Yeosang to have cold hands, due to his tendency to not put his hands in his pockets and his dislike towards gloves.

All of Ateez knew about it. Normally they’d cuddle him until he was warmed up but today this won’t work. They were in the middle of shooting the fourth episode of Salary Lupin and thus they weren’t able to just cuddle him.

The freshly black dyed hair of the Idol was covered in tiny white snowflakes, his fingers were red from the cold but he refused to set the Snow ducky down -searching for the perfect place where the ducky would be save.

“Yeosangie? You’ll get sick, can you please set the ducky down?”,

“Nope. I need a save place, Hyung. Can’t have Staff stomp it accidentally”,

“How about I help you find a good place? We would be faster that way, would that be ok?”, the younger nodded and hummed, turned on his heel and got back to search for a good place.

It took them a few minutes until they found a ledge where the snow ducky would be able to sit safely and Seonghwa watched the black haired worried while he sat the duck down carefully.

The second Yeosang stood back up, his freezing cold hands where in the warm ones of Seonghwa. “You’re hands are really warm”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeosang and this snow duck in the beginning of ep 4 of Salary Lupin .. Just too cute


	4. Platonic hand-holding (Yunho x Yeosang)

It was a chill evening off from promotion, which all the members spent enjoying themselves.

Feeling unusual lonely in his room, Yeosang decided to go back into the living room -even though he left earlier because it felt too crowded. Once he entered the room he saw that only Yunho, Wooyoung and Jongho were left in the living room, which felt nice -not too crowded but also not alone.

“Oh Yeosangie, did you miss us?”, Wooyoung laughed and turned back to keep watching the movie they watched, the Idol in question only hummed and sat next to Yunho, who was busy watching the movie.

They sat in comfortable silence, watching the movie and just enjoy the company of each other, only now Yeosang realized that, at some point, he and Yunho started to holding hands.

Neither of them was surprised really, because it was a thing they just do -they were friends with Mingi, holding hands surprised nobody anymore. It just felt comfortable to hold hands, to support each other in all the things that were burdening them.

The silent ‘ _I’m there for you’_ that the subtle gesture told him was making everything even more comfortable, with a sigh Yeosang leaned his head onto the older’s shoulder.


	5. Running their thumb over the other’s hand (San x Yeosang)

He was tired and in Pain.

His left Ring finger still felt like something wasn’t right with it -it felt hot still throbbed and he kind of feared to injured himself even more during popping it back into place. They sat in the Van in silence, Hongjoong and Seonghwa in a -kind of- disappointed silence while most of the other’s expressions were more of worry.

He had the feeling that at least San felt guilty, for not seeing him fall during the Refrain of Hala Hala, were he dislocated his left ring finger. He felt San take his hand -the injured one- with the most care in the world and slowly and softly starting to run his thumb over his hand.

He wondered how long it would take them to reach the hospital. The second the older members realized what happened, they’d decided they must let his left hand be checked out by a doctor, too worried that Yeosang could’ve hurt himself while popping the joint back where it belong.

He sighed deeply when they finally reached their hotel room. He opened the door, put on his Pyjama and fell asleep almost the second his head met the pillow. Stupid uneven Stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you don't know this: Yes, this actually happened. Yeosang did dislocate his left ring finger during Hala Hala (on their first tour, somewhere in the US, forgot which city)  
>  In case you wanna see it, you can hit me up on twitter.. but you probably wont XD


	6. Dancing with their hands holding onto each other (Wooyoung x Yeosang)

Happiness. Unbearable Happiness flooded his mind at the realization that he and Wooyoung made it. They made their Dream reality.

After all the troubles he’d faced through out their journey, it almost felt surreal for him to be standing on a big stage, to perform their songs to their _fans_. He smiled brightly.

Listening to the Fanchants, to the voices of Atiny, to the voices of his members- just taking in the moment.

He felt someone take his hand, when he realized it was Wooyoung the younger had taken the other hand too and pulled his best friends closer. In his burst of happiness and energy the younger started to dance, shaking his best friend around from the wild dancing.

Yeosang enjoyed it, it was their reward for all the hard work and all what would come in the future. Laughing from Joy, he joined the younger’s dancing until their next lines, which they sang arm in arm with their members smiling brightly too. They listen to the voices of Atiny.

“We made it!”,

“Hell yeah we did!”, he listened to the voices of Wooyoung and Mingi who were talking to each other on their way back home, exhausted but happy, he just listened to them -them sharing their happiness.


	7. Chapter 7

Yeosang was stressed. Extremely stressed and unbelievable anxious. It was their first time performing Horizon, a song where he has a bunch of lines and center time which worried him extremely.

What if he messes up? What if he forget his lines? What if his voice cracks? To many ways of messing up started to flood his mind. _“Um hana dul urineun ganda jipyeongseon neomeo ²", _he mumbled, going over the refrain over and over and over and over- suddenly he felt a tight grip on his hand.

“Yeosang”, Jongho’s voice shook him out of his spiral “You will be fine. You did so well during practice.. You _will_ be fine”. He concentrated on Jongho’s hand, his strong grip that tightened and loosened at a nice, calming rhythm. It helped Yeosang so much to calm down.

He took a few sips of water while staff member were equipping him with his microphone, made last touch-ups on his make up before they were finally ready to go on stage. 

They heard the voices of all the audience- Yeosang felt his heart starting to race again. “You’ll be fine. Don’t worry”, Jongho squeezed his hands again, full of comfort and encouragement. “8 makes 1 team! Fighting!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Um hana dul urineun ganda jipyeongseon neomeo" Horizon's first line in the Refrain
> 
> ("Um one two we go Beyond the horizon", english translation by http://lyricskpop.net )

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, additions, tips & criticism is very much apprechiated.  
> You can also hit me up on Twitter ( [@FightwoodNatsu](https://twitter.com/FightwoodNatsu) )


End file.
